Trough Other Eyes
by HappinessInDarkness
Summary: Set in Ginnys 5th year. Angst, traumas from the past, and a very sexy Draco Malfoy. Enjoy!


**Trough other eyes**

**The dream**

Ginny was sitting alone in an empty classroom. She should be down at dinner, but she couldn't handle seeing all the other students. Not that it was anything new. She often did that, skipped her meals and ran off to somewhere quiet instead. She liked the silence of an empty classroom and most of all she liked being alone.

Even in her 5th year her brother Ron often complained about her not having any real friends at school. But what would he know. She had had one good friend all her life, and he turned out to be using her. She felt a sting of pain whenever she thought about Tom. Everyone thought she was over him, that she had forgotten him completely. But how can you forget your one best friend and your first love? He haunted her, and she hated him for it.

Ginny sat there alone in the classroom, lost in her thoughts about Tom. She didn't hear the door opening, or the footsteps that entered the classroom. She jumped when she heard a drawling voice from behind her.

"Well what do we have here? The little Weaselette sitting all by her self? What's wrong? The golden boy crushed your little heart?"

"Go away Malfoy." She said quietly without looking at him. She really didn't want to se him right now.

"That's all you got Weasel?" His cold voice taunted her as he stepped closer.

"Malfoy shut your fucking mouth and get out!" She shouted as she snapped her head up. Why did he always have to be so annoying? God, how she hated him.

"Mouthy little weasel. You should learn to respect those above you." His cold eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

Ginny snorted. "You are not above me, ferret!"

In one sudden move he had grabbed her arm in one painful grip and jerked her upwards.

His face were mere inches from hears and their eyes where locked together.

"Let go of me!" Ginny said, her voice trembling.

"You should watch your mouth weasel or I might have to hurt you." He said in a low dangerous voice. Then he threw her to the floor and left.

Ginny stood up rubbing her arm. Surely she would get a bruise, her whole arm was numb and so was she. She really didn't want to be afraid of Malfoy, but sometimes he scared her. Even though she was too proud to admit it to anyone, he scared her to death. Every time he saw her he would have this look in his eye that said "watch yourself" .Maybe it was only something Ginny imagined, maybe she was going crazy. That might clear things out a bit.

Ginny left the classroom in a hurry. It was still dinner so the halls where empty. She was in no mood to se or talk to anyone, so she decided to go to bed. The floating image of Malfoy sneering to her would not get out of her head.

Before she knew it, she stood before the fat lady and the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Her legs must have learned the path by themselves.

Silently she made her way up to the girl's dorms. When she took of her clothes she noticed the mark where Malfoy had grabbed her was all black. "Great." She thought bitterly. "Try to explain that to Ron if he sees it."

Stormy eyes. Great grey storming eyes. All filled up with rain and fear. So sad, so lonely, but always watching her. She could see them in her dreams. She often wondered who they might belong to. In every dream she had, they where there. Not doing anything, just watching. That made them even more frightening. Still, she felt somewhat related to those eyes. Like they where a part of her.

Ginny was standing alone on an open field. She looked up into the sky and saw those same big grey eyes. But this time, they looked different, like they where angry. The eyes came closer. She saw a flash of red in them and she started to run. Panic took her. She was running and running as fast as she could. The eyes where close now. They had turned as red as blood. She stopped. In front of her was a great black burning tower. She stood frozen looking up at it. She could hear a great big shriek before she saw a flash of green light then everything went black.

Ginny sat up in her bed. She was cold sweating and had a cramp in her leg for the running she thought she had done. But she tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake any of the other girls. With a simple spell she was rid of the cramp in her leg, but she did not want to go back to sleep.

She put on some night robes and went for a walk in the castle. It was quiet. The only sound was the November wind raging outside the castle, making soft howls. This howls sent shivers through her as she walked down one specially dark and long corridor. She was still thinking about the dream. What could it mean? As a witch she knew that every dream had a meaning. Certainly, some dreams meant more than others, but Ginny had a feeling that this one would mean a great deal.

(A/n) So what do you think? Sorry for the short chapter, the others will be longer. I promise! This is my first fanfic so please say your open and honest opinion! I don't want to write this if you think it sucks. And I also have a need for a beta, so if anyone wants to help me please tell!


End file.
